


Dinner Must Be a Code

by Beloved_nalla



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Aggression, Horny Bilbo, M/M, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_nalla/pseuds/Beloved_nalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo helps Thorin relieve stress ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Must Be a Code

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write Thorin and Bilbo smut...hope you enjoy it ;) Let me know what you think :)

Bilbo watched Thorin from a distance. The King under the Mountain had been long working, forging iron into the shape of swords. He was drenched in dirt and sweat and many hours had passed since he had first begun his work. 

There was no particular reason for Thorin to be shaping wrought iron into weapons other than relieving the stress that evaded his mind. He constantly fought the sickness that all the gold in Erebor presented. He was not his grandfather, nor would he succumb to the weakness that sought to overwhelm him. 

So, he sought refuge in men’s work. It helped him resist the things that would cause his downfall. Thorin only paused in his work when Bilbo brought him food, which was a pleasant relief in some cases. Bilbo never questioned Thorin’s need to do manual labor. He figured that he had his reasons. 

Thorin looked up when he heard footsteps approaching him. Bilbo stood in the doorway. 

“It’s time for supper.” Bilbo’s one attempt to remove Thorin from the workstation. 

“I’ll be there shortly.” The hammer fell to the iron, creating a ringing sound within the room. 

Bilbo moved closer to the dwarf, touching his shoulder before he had a chance to lift the hammer from the iron. Thorin looked at Bilbo and saw a gleam in his eyes. Thorin set the hammer down and removed his gloves.

“What is it, Bilbo?”

Bilbo touched Thorin’s chest and moved even closer to his dwarf. He lifted up on his toes and kissed Thorin hard. The King under the Mountain pulled back slightly. 

“My burglar, now?” 

Bilbo nodded and kissed Thorin again. He pushed the shirt off Thorin’s shoulders, leaving him bare-chested. Thorin lifted the hobbit onto the workbench, undressing him quickly. His lips kissed his hobbit’s chest everywhere causing moans to escape Bilbo’s mouth. 

“Thorin…” Bilbo moaned, spreading his legs wide so that his king could gain better access. The hobbit was ready and aching for his dwarf’s affection. Thorin complied with Bilbo’s need, removing the rest of his own clothing. 

His large erection pressed against the tightness that was Bilbo’s hole. Pushing slowly, but firmly into the small hobbit, the King under the Mountain held onto Bilbo’s hips, a groan escaping his throat when he completely filled him. 

“Are you okay, my love?” Thorin said, not moving any until Bilbo had nodded his assurance. The dwarf king began a rhythm, pumping his hips, thrusting into Bilbo deeper and harder with each stroke. 

Moans filled the vast room, echoing off the walls. Bilbo gripped his dwarf’s arms, lifting his hips to meet each of Thorin’s thrusts, his nails digging into the king’s skin, leaving marks from the force. Thorin bent forward, his dark hair cascading around his face, creating a veil that cloaked himself and Bilbo. Their lips met, moans vibrating against one another. Thorin pulled back a ways and looked into Bilbo’s eyes. 

“My love…” Thorin moaned as his orgasm erupted inside of Bilbo. The dwarf king thrust into Bilbo, much harder causing his hobbit to cry out, leaving a trail of semen on his chest as well. Thorin pulled out of Bilbo, standing fully to help him sit up on the bench. 

He pulled Thorin to him and kissed his lips once more, smiling as they lips parted. 

“Shall we clean up?” Thorin chuckled as he noticed his hobbit’s semen-covered chest. 

“Yes, I suppose.” Thorin wiped his husband’s chest free of fluids and helped him dress before heading to the dining hall. 

Bilbo held Thorin’s hand while making their way to supper, hoping that his dwarf king had been relieved of stress and left some of his troubles back in the workshop for the night.


End file.
